Is it true love?
by Frisson
Summary: Changed the title...Piper and Leo lose their memory, and cannot remember who they are. With the help of Paige and Phoebe, they slowly remember who and what they are. But can their love for each other be regained or were they not meant to be?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guyz! hope you like this story... this is my first charmed fanfic... anyway, i don't own any of characters etc... you know what i mean! =) have fun!   
  
************************  
  
"Piper!" The door burst open as Phoebe rushes in, searching   
  
for her sister. She was wearing her daily casual clothes but the very   
  
noticeable green gooish stains all over her says that she had just   
  
vanquished another demon. Not hearing any response from her sister,  
  
Phoebe runs to the attic to check the book of shadows, but stops at   
  
the sight of Piper's slightly open door.   
  
"Ohh!" she gasps at the sight of her sister doing you know   
  
what with Leo. She covers her eyes with her hand, and turns the other   
  
way. "so-sorry!" Phoebe stutters. "it's just that there is a de..."  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper gasps too in shock. "How could you? A little   
  
privacy here please?" Leo and Piper starts stand up and Piper mumbles  
  
something with annoyance while she heads for the bathroom with a   
  
blanket covering her but then something or someone caught her   
  
attention. Her eyes widen, and she starts to panic.   
  
"Pheebs! behind you!" Piper points at that something or   
  
someone behind Phoebe. It was a demon, with a fireball ready to aim at  
  
Phoebe. Phoebe shouts barely missing the fireball. The fireball hits   
  
the wall.  
"duck!" Piper instructs Phoebe and Phoebe did what her sister  
  
told her to do as Piper tries to blow up the demon. Piper misses her  
  
shot and is thrown back by another fireball and is left unconscious.  
  
Leo, still have naked, tackles the demon to give the sisters time to  
  
vanquish the demon.   
Phoebe runs to Piper and shakes her. "Piper! Piper!"   
  
Piper regains her consciousness and tries to sit up straight.  
  
The demon kicks Leo causing Leo to slam into the wall. He is   
  
unconscious. Piper again tries to blow the demon up, and this time it   
  
works.  
"Ugh!" Piper stands up, gathering all the blanket she could   
  
get and stands up. "you alright?" she asked Phoebe, still kind of   
  
annoyed.  
"er...yeah! uh... see yah!" Phoebe replied, and quickly   
  
motioned to the door to avoid Piper's breakout. She barely reaches the  
  
door, when Piper shouts, "I'll deal with you tomorrow, Pheebs!"   
  
Piper closes the door of her bedroom, and wakes up her husband  
  
with a kiss. Leo opens her eyes. "hi! How ya' doing?" Piper says with   
  
a smile. They hug each other tight, and then starts to kiss   
  
ferociously again. They continue to kiss in their bed, until morning.  
  
******************  
Paige walked into the kitchen with a groan. "ugh! Don't you   
  
just hate early mornings?" she complains, while grabbing a cup of   
  
coffee.   
"Not when you have a sister to kill." Piper replied with a   
  
smile. Paige looked up with a confused look. Piper chuckles. "oh by   
  
the way, good morning Paige!" Piper greeted and handed her sister her  
  
breakfast. They both sit down to start eating. "Where's Leo?" Paige   
  
asked.  
"Somewhere. Left early this morning." Piper gritted her teeth.  
Paige smiles. They start eating when Phoebe enters the kitchen and sat  
  
down next to Piper. "Good Morning! how's it going" Phoebe greeted   
  
while putting food in her plate.   
"well, now that you asked." Piper started, as she let go of   
  
her fork and faced her baby sister. "What's you deal with entering my   
  
room without knocking?" Phoebe smiled.   
  
"oh!" Paige sighed. She already knew what this is all about.   
  
Phoebe had gone to her right after vanquishing the demon, and talked   
  
about what she saw. Paige chuckled. "Paige!" Piper warned her with an  
  
annoyed face. Then she looked back to her other sister.  
  
"gee, Pipe, uh... There's this demon and every..." Phoebe   
  
tried to explain. "no, uh, i just wanted to see if you uh... were   
  
working on giving us a niece or nephew." Piper tried not to laugh.   
  
Phoebe smiled. "hehe!" She stood up, kissed her big sister, took her   
  
toast and started to leave the room before Piper yells at her.   
"But Pheebs..." Piper shouted , hoping that her sister would hear her. But stopped because it was useless. She face Paige and said  
  
(almost shouting!), "grr... rule num 178, never-ever enter my room   
  
without knocking."   
  
Paige quickly nodded and ran to the other room to avoid her   
  
sister's wrath. Just then Leo orbs into the kitchen and sees her   
  
loving wife. "Good Morning, honey!" Leo said as he leans forward to   
  
kiss her wife. "Had a good sleep last night?"  
"NO!" Piper grinned. "you kept me awake." they kiss again.   
  
After awhile, Piper lets go and picks up her bag. "okay, Gotta go. I  
  
have to meet the Remy Zero." She smiles and leaves Leo in the table   
  
alone.  
*******************  
A/N: well? did you like it? Review pls... oh sorry if its only that, i'm still seeing if i can go anywhere from here.. the next chapter will come! don't worry.. if you want you can also give me some suggestions like help me make the story.. =) 


	2. The Accident

A/n: okay here it is! hope you like this too... it's sort of stupid...  
  
***********************************  
  
"So, are you excited for our anniversary tonight?" Leo asked,  
  
wrapping his arms around Piper's stomach, and resting his head on   
  
Piper's shoulder.   
"uh-huh!" Piper answered with a grin. She kisses her husband   
  
passionately and stays that way when someone barges in.  
  
"Piper, are you done..." Phoebe stares at them."...with the potion?" she waited for a response from either one of them. "Piper!   
  
Leo!"  
They couple stares at Phoebe. But then goes back to kissing  
  
each other. "Okay. I understand that you guys are excited for your  
  
anniversary but we have a demon to vanquish and the sooner we   
  
vanquish it, the sooner you can have your celebration." Phoebe said in  
  
a beat.   
  
Piper stops kissing her husband and looks at her sister . "you right. Sorry   
  
Pheebs." Piper said still grinning.  
  
"uh, I just need to add the uh.." Piper giggles. Leo is kissing her  
  
neck. "the uh... mandrake root, and we'll be done." she continued, still half grinning. She   
  
adds the mandrake root and smoke puffs out of  
  
the pot.   
"okay, are you done?" Phoebe said, while Piper fills the vials  
  
with the potion. "done!" piper said, like a kid.   
"okay! you guys ready?!" Phoebe asked as she led her sister, who was tugging her husband closer to her.   
"ready as ever Pheebs." Piper answered.   
*****************  
  
In the dark alley, just beside P3 the 3 sisters are walking   
  
cautiously waiting for the demon, Vadeo to appear.   
"remember that this demon can absorb your powers so, be   
  
careful." Leo reminded them.   
"yeah Leo, we know." Paige assured him.   
Piper suddenly stopped, getting left behind by the rest. She   
  
feels a wave of nausea pass through her. She leans on the wall to   
  
prevent herself from falling to the ground.  
  
"Piper, you okay?" Phoebe and Paige asked while Leo runs to   
  
his wife to support her.  
  
"uh sure. Just got a little dizzy, that's all." Piper tried to  
  
smile. She slowly stood up straight with help from Leo. She tries to  
  
overcome the dizziness, to avoid letting her sisters and husband   
  
worry.  
"oka..." Phoebe started when Vadeo appeared pulling a girl to  
  
the side of the alley. The 3 sisters notice this. Phoebe and Paige   
immediately runs to the girl's aid, while Piper, supported by   
  
Leo, tries to walks fast and catch up with her sisters.   
  
"Hey you!" Paige called for Vadeo. Vadeo looked at the 3  
  
sisters and he let go of the girl. "Why don't you pick on someone   
  
you're own size." Paige threw her potion and was followed her other  
  
sisters. A mist of smoke rises around the demon. The girl runs behind  
  
the 3 sisters. The Charmed ones recite the spell to vanquish Vadeo.  
Remove this demon from our sight  
  
We hope to vanquish him with all our might  
  
Free the powers he does not own  
  
Return them to their proper zone  
  
Just then Vadeo starts to fade away with the arising fire  
  
while bluish white sparkles fly away from Vadeo's body and flies around  
  
the witches, and then slowly disappears. Vadeo is vanquished for  
  
good.   
  
Piper lets out a sigh of relief and faces Leo, excited for   
  
their anniversary and ignoring the dizzy spells. Leo was taking her  
  
to a surprise restaurant and then rent a hotel room. They start to   
  
walk away when Paige remembers the little girl, who is still standing   
  
in shock.   
  
"oh the little girl." Paige remembered and they all turn   
  
around and walks towards her but then the girl starts to walk   
  
backwards trying to keep her distance from the witches. "Wh-what are   
  
you?" the girl asked.   
  
"well, we are.." Phoebe started but stopped when she couldn't  
  
think of anything to say. She looks at her sisters for help.  
Piper finally thinks of an idea, and she whispers something to  
  
Leo. "Leo, the memory dust." Immediately, the memory dust bag appears   
  
in Leo's hand.   
  
"er.. you guys have to keep her still." Leo said. Piper,   
  
impatient to get to her anniversary date, runs to the girl and tackles  
  
her. "stay put." Piper grunts.   
  
"Piper. Stop that." Paige shouts. "Just freeze her."  
  
"oh." she stops tackling the girl and freezes her.  
  
"she starts to walk away while Leo moves forward to the girl,   
  
when suddenly he trips on a rock, and accidentally throws the memory   
  
dust into the air. Leo Lands on Piper's arm and they both fall on the   
  
ground. Before Piper had the chance to freeze the dust and get out of  
  
the way, the dust is sprinkled to them.   
  
Paige and Phoebe watches in shock. After registering what   
  
happened, they run to Piper and Leo who is on the ground.   
  
"are you guys alright?" Paige asks.  
  
"who are you?" Piper and Leo asks in unison.   
  
"oh dear!" Phoebe gasped. "uh, Paige! Sprinkle the girl with  
  
the memory dust and then lets get out of here. Let's settle this  
  
problem at the manor."   
  
Paige does as she is told, but while she does what Phoebe had   
  
told her to do, she sees a pair of red eyes somewhere by the end of the  
  
alley. She decided it was just her imagination and continues to do what she  
  
is supposed to do and soon they are at the manor's  
  
living room.  
  
*********************************  
A/N: hehe! its funny how clumsy Leo is... but you will be shocked at what might happened. 


	3. Meant to be?

Third chapter is up. Man, it took me months to update this. Writer's block. Read on… I'll post the next chapters really soon. I just have to input them into the computer. Tell me if my spelling and grammar is okay, because I want to be a good writer someday and I am willing to take advises and suggestions.   
  
Love at First Sight  
  
Phoebe giggled.   
  
"What's so funny?" Paige asked.   
  
"You know, when you think about it, it's kind of funny." Phoebe explained, still giggling. Paige shot her a confused look. "What's so funny about our sister and whitelighter loosing their memory?"  
  
"Nothing, I mean, did you see Leo trip?" Paige glared at her sister and threw her a pillow, that smacked into Phoebe's face. Phoebe threw the pillow back at Paige, but Paige caught it right before hitting her face. Paige glared at her again, but Phoebe just covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing a laugh. "Come on, Paige! Think about it. This is the first time we saw Leo trip."   
  
Paige stared at her laughing sister, and replayed the image of Leo. He tripped on the rock, fell to the ground and brought Piper down with him. She burst out laughing in just a couple of seconds. "Yeah, we'll be able to tease him about it when he gets his memory back."   
  
They giggled some more. A noise came from the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige heard her sister and Leo talking.   
  
"Oh my God! We forgot about Piper and Leo.", Phoebe asked.   
  
"Oh right!" Paige exclaimed, clicking her fingers. "Let's go." She grabbed Phoebe's arm and together they walked towards the kitchen.  
  
************************************************  
  
"It's so sad." Paige said, sighing. "Tonight is their anniversary."   
  
"Yeah.", Phoebe agreed. She pushed the kitchen door and they quietly walked in. Immediately, they spotted Piper and Leo sitting in their chairs, eating their dinner, and talking.   
  
"So, you really don't know what my name is?" Piper asked. Piper sighed when she saw Leo shrug.   
  
"I don't really remember my name either."   
  
"I wond-" Piper started, but was interrupted by Phoebe. "uh… Hey guys!" Phoebe and Paige sat on the chairs adjacent to Piper's and Leo's chairs. Confused, Piper and Leo stared at them expectantly.  
  
Silence filled the room for a few seconds, but the sound of Paige's voice broke it. "I'm Paige and this is Phoebe." She said, pointing at Phoebe.   
  
After which, silence filled the room again. Everyone just stared at each other, and gave each other faint smiles. This time, it was Piper's voice that interrupted the silence. "Uh… Hi Paige, and Phoebe. Who am I?" Piper asked, pointing at herself.  
  
"Your name is Piper Haliwell." Paige replied.  
  
"We're you're sisters." Phoebe continued.  
  
"Really? So you're an Haliwell too? And I live here? She asked, looking around.   
  
"Phoebe is, but I'm a Matthews. We're half-sisters." Paige explained, while Phoebe just gave Piper a nod.   
  
Leo cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him. "How about me? Am I your brother?" He looked at Paige and Phoebe.   
  
"You're Leo Wyatt." Phoebe answered. "You're our brother-in-law."   
  
"Oh." Leo replied. He grinned, mischievously. "So, I assume that I'm married to one of you?" Piper and Leo stared expectantly at Paige and Phoebe.   
  
"You're married to Piper." Paige replied, giggling. "Actually, today is your anniversary." she smiled, knowingly.   
  
Piper and Leo exchanged glances, surprised. Leo still looked confused, but gave Piper a faint smile. "I wished it was you."   
  
Piper blushed, and smiled. Paige sighed.   
  
"We'll leave you here to talk." Phoebe said as they stood up to leave the room.   
  
Piper, who was very flattered with what Leo just said, looked down, and stared at her food. Leo did the same thing, and there was a long period of silence. Finally, Leo stood up from his chair, put his plate on the sink, and washed the dishes.   
  
"I'll do that." Piper offered. She stood up and walked up to Leo, but stopped when she suddenly felt dizzy. She tried to look for something to keep her from fainting, but her eyes blurred.   
  
"Piper, are you okay? Leo said, noticing Piper.   
  
Piper shook her head. "I don't feel so good." She mumbled before fainting. The plate and glass slipped from her hands and landed on the floor. Leo, ran to Piper and caught her before hitting her head on the floor. Instead, Piper's head landed on Leo's arm, unconscious.   
  
"Paige! Phoebe!"   
  
In the living room, Paige and Phoebe were talking about how destined Piper and Leo are to be together. They couldn't believe that even when they had no memory of each other, they still felt love for each other. A crash and a shout from Leo interrupted their conversation, and panic suddenly replaced their happy faces. They ran to the kitchen, thinking that another demon had attacked. But instead, they saw Leo lifting Piper and carrying her to the table.   
  
Paige gasped.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe ran to the table where Piper was placed.   
  
"Was it a demon?" Paige asked too. She bit her lips, realizing what she had just said.   
  
Leo looked at Paige. "A demon?"  
  
Phoebe nudged Paige, trying to tell her that Leo doesn't know about demons, since he lost his memory. Luckily, she caught what Phoebe meant. If she didn't stop, she would have spilled more than what was supposed to be said.   
  
"No-nothing." Phoebe lied. "What happened?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "She fainted after mumbling something about not feeling well."  
  
Paige put her hand on Piper's forehead. "Maybe, she's catching a fever." Paige said, skeptically.   
  
"Well, is she?" Phoebe asked, impatiently.   
  
"Paige shook her head.   
  
"Maybe, we should take her up to her room." Leo suggested. "we live here right?"  
  
"Of course." Phoebe exclaimed. "Can you carry her to her room?" Phoebe asked Leo.  
  
Leo lifted her from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Paige and Phoebe followed behind.   
  
He stopped at the bottom of the staircase and faced Paige and Phoebe. "Lead the way."   
  
Grinning, Paige and Phoebe led the way to Piper's room. At the last step of the stair, Piper stirred, slowly opening her eyes. Leo stopped and watched Piper wake up. Although her view was blurry, she could distinguish Leo's turquoise eyes staring at her. She remembered Leo's eyes the most. It was one among the very few memories she could remember.  
  
"You have very beautiful eyes." Piper remarked, almost whispering.   
  
"Your eyes are better." Leo replied. Piper felt her heart beat faster. "Is this frisson?" she thought. They buried their eyes at each other, falling in love again. Leo leaned in for a kiss, but Piper backed away. Her head started to pound. She rubbed her forehead, hoping that the pain would vanish.  
  
"Are you okay?" Leo took the last step and followed the two to Piper's room.  
  
Piper nodded. Leo placed her into the bed and smiled. Piper's heart flipped when she saw him smile. "That smile is so familiar." She remembered.  
  
"Thanks." She said holding his hand. Leo felt his heart bounce when he felt her soft touch.   
  
"no problem." He managed to say while giving her an assuring smile.   
  
"I'll leave you guys to talk." He told the two. "I'll be downstairs." Standing up, he slowly let go of Piper's hand and walked out of the door.   
  
"So…" Paige started. "Are you really okay?"   
  
Piper sighed. "yeah, just got dizzy."   
  
"It's been a long night." Phoebe commented. She stood up from the bed and Piper a kiss on the cheek. "You better rest. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Piper called back. Although she doesn't know anything about them, she felt like she could trust them. She knew, somehow, that they were close to each other. When Phoebe had left the room, Piper turned her gaze to Paige, as if she were waiting for her to leave.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Paige told Piper. Tired, Piper just nodded. Paige stood up and walked toward the door. But she stopped when she heard Piper speak.   
  
"I have so much questions." Piper mumbled.   
  
"I know honey." Paige nodded, sympathetically. 'But you need your rest."  
  
Once again, Piper only nodded. After saying their "Goodnights", Piper stood up and changed into her pajamas. She lay down on her bed after she washed her face and brushed her teeth. But, she didn't fall asleep right away. She couldn't stop thinking about Leo. "He has such beautiful eyes." Piper thought. She remembered his secretive smile, strong arms, and gentle touch. She gave out a loud sigh.  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room, Nestled under the blanket that Phoebe had given him, Leo thought of Piper. He couldn't sleep. Her hazel eyes, big smile, soft skin and silky hair kept appearing in his mind. He liked her the first time he saw her. He couldn't remove his eyes away from her. It was like love at first sight. He snuggled deeper into the blanket and let out a big sigh. 


	4. Hypothesis

Piper woke up the next morning with a heavy feeling in her stomach. She rubbed her belly hoping that it would go away. Unfortunately, it didn't. Sitting up, she felt food come up in her throat. Quickly, she covered her mouth with her hand, jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and heaved everything she had eaten (which wasn't much) the night before in the toilet. She knelt down on the floor, in front of the toilet and vomited. "Must have been something I ate." She thought.   
  
Just outside Piper's bedroom, Paige was passing by her bedroom but heard someone vomiting. She thought of checking if Piper is alright but decided not to. She walked down the stairway, deciding that she would cook Piper a very delicious breakfast instead.   
  
After vomiting everything that she had eaten, washed her face, took a shower and brushed her teeth, she felt hungry. She heard her stomach grumble, and felt like butterflies were in her stomach. Ignoring it, she grabbed any clothing she could get and wore it. She skipped down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen, only to hear a man's voice.   
  
"Leo." She remembered. She ran back upstairs as quietly as possible and scanned her clothes.   
  
"hmmm…blank tank top, and a black skirt?" she leveled the outfit to her eyes. Piper shook her head.   
  
"Blue and white sundress with a white cardigan?"   
  
"Veto." She told herself. "Save it for tomorrow." She replaced the outfit and took another pair of outfit from her closet and examined it.   
  
"definitely." A voice said. Piper turned around to see who was there and saw Paige leaning by the door with her arms crossed and grinning.  
  
"Hi Paige." Piper greeted, blushing. She hung the outfit by the cabinet door and continued to look for a more suitable outfit. She rummaged deeper into her closet and felt a picture frame brush her hand. She grabbed it, took it out of the closet and blew the dust that covered the woman's face.   
  
"She looks so familiar." She whispered.  
  
"That's Prue." Paige said while taking a few steps closer to Piper. She took the picture from Piper's grasp and rubbed the glass clean. "she died."  
  
Piper looked up and stared at Paige's sorrowful face. She saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes but it sparkled again when she saw Piper staring at her.   
  
"Sorry." Piper whispered.   
  
Paige shook her head, smiling. "Don't be. I hardly knew her."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"But you were really close before she died." Paige's words caught Piper's attention. She stared at the picture that she got back from Paige and tried to remember Prue. "she's our older sister."  
  
"I still don't recognize her." Piper said with a sigh. "Why can't I remember her?" she felt her eyes water. She blinked, holding back the tears.   
  
Paige opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again. It took her a couple of seconds to decide if should tell the truth about their powers. Finally she opened her mouth to speak.   
  
"I don't know." She lied. She walked towards the door but turned to point at the outfit that she had liked. "You'll definitely look good in that outfit."   
  
"Thanks." Piper said. She waited for Paige to leave, putting her hands in her pockets.   
  
"We'll wait for you downstairs, Pipe." She winked and walked away.   
  
Piper dressed into the outfit Paige liked and examined herself with a full length mirror. Feeling confident, she strolled down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Leo and Phoebe were talking about a movie ad in the newspaper while Paige stood by the sink, cleaning her plate.   
  
"You're finished?" Piper asked, disappointed. She didn't like eating alone. It made her feel lonely. Paige turned to face her and smiled.   
  
"Great! You're here." Paige exclaimed and caught everyone's attention. "Your pancakes are on the table. It's the one beside Leo's." Paige winked at her. Piper narrowed her eyes, realizing what Paige was doing. She turned to walk toward the table and sat beside Leo. She gave Leo a meek smile.  
  
"Good Morning, Piper." Leo greeted with a grin. His eyes filled with happiness at the sight of Piper's smile. "She is so beautiful." Leo thought.  
  
"Good Morning Leo. Phoebe." Piper blushed a little bit.  
  
"You look good in that outfit Piper." Phoebe remarked. "Right Leo?" Paige and Phoebe stared expectantly at Leo. Piper looked down at her plate, hoping that Leo doesn't notice her blushing. Leo stared at Piper with his mouth open. He looked like he has seen an angel.  
  
"Leo?" Phoebe gently patted his shoulder removing him from his trance.  
  
"pardon me?" he asked, politely.  
  
"doesn't Piper look pretty in that outfit?" Phoebe repeated.  
  
"You don't have to answer that." Piper said really fast. She glared at Phoebe, who just pretended not to see it.  
  
"of course." Leo exclaimed, ignoring what Piper said. "Your not only pretty, you look like an angel too."   
  
"Thank you." Piper said, almost whispering. She turned really red, and looked down at her plate. It had two sunny side up eggs and a bacon forming a smiley face on the pancake. At the sight of the bacon, and once she smelled the bacon, she felt food coming up her throat. She was going to vomit again. Immediately, she placed her hand in front of her mouth to stop from vomiting and ran to the sink. She heaved the food she thought was already vomited out before.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" Paige asked, rubbing Piper's back to comfort her. Piper shook her head.  
  
"was it something I said?" Leo whispered to Phoebe. Phoebe playfully slapped him by the arm and walked to her sister. She rubbed her sister's back and exchanged glances with Paige. Paige remained silent, mirroring Phoebe's worried face.  
  
After heaving, Piper washed her mouth clean with a towel and turned around.   
  
"Are you okay?" Paige and Phoebe asked in unison.   
  
Piper stared at her feet, embarrassed. "Yeah, I just got nauseous."   
  
"Okay, why don't you sit down and…" Paige suggested, helping her walk toward the chair.  
  
"No, I think I'll just watch some TV." Piper cut her off. She looked at Paige, Phoebe and then at Leo. Leo was already standing by the oven and was staring at her with a concerned look. She caught him staring straight into her eyes and their eyes locked for a few seconds. A lot of vague memories appeared before her eyes, but it vanished when Piper broke their eye contact. She strode off, exiting the kitchen, clicked on the TV and flopped down the sofa. A show about fashion was showing on TV but she couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Why was I vomiting?" Was it because of what he said? Oh my God! That's so embarrassing." She thought. "Stupid! Stupid girl!"   
  
"What was up with that?" Phoebe asked. Back in the kitchen, the three were talking. Paige shrugged, and so did Leo.  
  
"All I know is that she's sick or something. 2 hours ago, I thought I heard her vomiting in her bathroom."   
  
"yeah, she fainted yesterday too."   
  
"oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed. She slammed her hands on the table.   
  
"What? Paige asked, shocked. Even Leo who was daydreaming of Piper was shocked of Phoebe's sudden actions.  
  
"You don't think she's…" Phoebe trailed. Expecting Paige to know where she's getting at.  
  
"what?" Leo, who was totally clueless of what they were talking about, echoed Paige.   
  
Phoebe tapped her sandals, impatiently. Paige took awhile before she got what Phoebe was talking about.   
  
"No!" Paige exclaimed with disbelief.   
  
"What?" Leo repeated, his voice rising.  
  
Ignoring Leo, they both sat up from their chairs and hugged each other. "We have to find out." Paige screamed.   
  
"Find out what?" Leo echoed. Finally, Phoebe noticed Leo and shook him.   
  
"You'll know soon." Phoebe said, leaving Leo to think. Leo glared at them and left the kitchen, annoyed.   
  
Paige grabbed her handbag from the kitchen counter and gave Phoebe a thumbs up. "I have to go." She walked out the back door, grinning.  
  
"I'll call the doctor." Phoebe called out the door. She giggled and ran up to her room and called for a doctor's appointment. 


End file.
